Yellow, Black and Pink
by DokuCreepCraft
Summary: Finn, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are "hanging out" together, But things get a little nasty when Finn arrived...
1. The Yellow Guy

One day, I was walking to my house because I forgot my toothbrush so I can hang out With Princess and Marceline. When I opened the door, "Hey Finn where ya' been?" Jake jumped. My flashback started. "Hey Finn.. Can you.. have a 'good time with me and Bonnibel'?"  
Marceline whispered. I started to blush. I whispered loudly to Marcy. "What!? Are you crazy? Heck no!"  
But Marceline was just kidding. Princess Bubblegum began to worry. "Finn, Can you get your toothbrush?"  
She said. My flashback popped. "Ahh.. Nothing! Just getting my toothbrush!" I bounced as Jake was very...  
Depressed. He said "Hey BMO, Does Finn have a date or something with Flame Princess?" But BMO answered no.  
I can hear it on our bathroom. After getting that toothbrush, I hurried to the Candy Kingdom.  
When I got to the gate, Marceline grabbed me by my backpack. When she got me in PB's room, Princess was taking a shower. Accidently, Marceline quickly pulled down my pants. "What the heck, Marcy!" I turned red.  
"Hahaha! Take that, Finn!" She sprayed me with water. I sprayed her back. When PB opened the Bathroom door,  
She was wet. Marceline flew above Bubblegum and pulled her towel down. Marcy laughed. PB was steaming like the fastest train I knew. But she chased her until she reached her boot. I said nothing. I just played my touch-screen phone until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Marceline and PB...  
"Hey Finn. Had a good 'sleep'?" Marceline was only in a bra and in panties. I covered my eyes.  
"Wrong dial." I wierdly said to my hand. Then PB pulled my hat up. They saw my shiny, golden blonde hair.  
They hugged me to death. I began to sleep.  



	2. Awake

I woke up. I was naked. "What the fu-" Bubblegum grabbed me before I can finish.  
But I entangled myself out of her arms. I ran out and dressed up. I slammed the door hard.  
I was in bare feet. When I ran out of breath, I began to rest on a stump. I wore my favorite hat and my shoes. Before I could stand up from that stump, A grey hand pulled me back to the castle. I began to whine. But another hand covered my mouth.  
I smelled the hand while we were flying back to the Candy Kingdom. Smelled like..  
a vampire.. It was Marceline. She was naked as I saw her long, beautiful straight black hair.  
"Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana.."  
She sang. It sounded familiar. But I ignored it. When we were at the gate, She released me.  
"WHAT THE HECK, MARCE-" I saw her dark.. nevermind. She was laughing as she rang the doorbell.  
"Bonnie! I brought the hero!" She shouted at the window. She was humming a song.  
Until Princess opened the door. "Oh, Marcy! Thank you.." She smiled. I was in my headphones.  
In my head.. A song was in my head for a long time. "Just be friends, All we gotta do.  
Just be friends, It s time to say goodbye. Just be friends, All we gotta do. Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends.." The song ended as Marceline removed my headphones.  
I was going to call Jake. "Naze Finn rando hito wa shibara rete iru?" Lady popped out of nowhere.  
"Lady! Free me! I need you to call Jake fast!" I shouted. "Shikashi Jake wa ima nemutte iru!"  
She was saying in Japanese. Like the flying bunny said to me. I can understand Japanese. Lady can't speak Korean now.  
"Oke. Shikashi, watashi wa onajiyoni insutanto no mae ni muryo no karera-" They were licking my private part before I can finish.  
But I keep strangling myself from the rope. "Okay. If you let me go, I will 'have fun' with you guys." I said when I was now exhausted.  
They released me. But the door was locked. I can't open it. Bubblegum has the key.  
"Now what will I do?" I said in my mind. If I did it, They would have.. babies.  
My brain is getting wierder and wierder and WIERDER. At my flashback, I said to Jake quickly before I got to this hangout.  
"Jake, If the clock struck exactly 11:00 o' clock at night and they were having sex with me, Call me."  
I softly said to Jake. My flashback popped. When I got out of my dream, I quickly turned Marceline into her back. She layed down. I pushed my dick through her tight, pink pussy. I was cumming.


End file.
